


you've been added to the chat

by subject_A7



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, F/F, Gay, KIK, M/M, Thominewt, Top Minho, groupchat, likereallygay, minewt, nalby - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, thominho - Freeform, tmr - Freeform, trenda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_A7/pseuds/subject_A7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>Teresa thinks its funny to write Thomas's kik in the boys bathroom at their new school<br/>>Newt finds the kik<br/>>Newt adds to chat<br/>>Thomas makes frens<br/>>its all fun and games until shit goes down</p><p>this is really gay and I hope you're ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thx teresa

**Author's Note:**

> / this is my second fanfic and Ive come to the conclusion that I am thominho trash /  
> lots of the chapters will just be the group chat but also Thomas's POV

noot noot: lmaoo guys GUys I found someones kik in the bathroom it says hmu if ur gay

Albaby: we are literally all gay

noot noot: gr8 so Ill add him

_**noot noot has added tommyboy to the chat** _

tommyboy: excuse

noot noot: yo fam I got your message

tommyboy: wut message??

noot noot: the one on the wall that says to add you bc you wan t a bf

tommyboy: f m l

tommyboy: thx teresa

**_tommyboy has left the chat_ **

Captaingally: shucking ruDE

**_noot noot has added tommyboy to the chat_ **

noot noot: no dont leave

noot noot: you can be our new greenie

tommyboy: who are you guys tho?

noot noot: the names newt

Albaby: Im Alby

Captaingally: Gally, thats Captain Gally to you tho

minhoe: gally stfu

minhoe: my names minho but you can call me anytime ; )

Chuckiecheese: Hi I’m chuck

Frypan(sexual): Hey, tommy I’m frypan

Brendamn: Im what the kids call...

noot noot: dont

Frypan(sexual): don’t

Albaby: don’t

Brendamn: Relate-able

**_Brendamn has been removed from the chat_ **

noot noot: that was brenda aka a living meme

tommyboy: wait, you guys go to my school??

Albaby: signs point to yes

noot noot: how do you think I go your kik

tommyboy: I thought teresa wrote it at my old school before w e left

minhoe: nah

Chuckiecheese: oh oh you’re the new kid whos bffs with the new girl right

Chuckieceese: shes hot man

Captaingally: ^^^^^^^

Frypan(sexual): are you guys banging?

Albaby: classy frypan

tommyboy: o

tommyboy: uh Im like really not into the ladies y’know

minhoe: ;) ;) hello there

noot noot: he’ll fit right in :’)

Albaby: welcome to hell

Captaingally: rip you

Thomas smiled down at his pone before turning it off, he was going to call Teresa and yell at her for telling all the dudes in his school his kik, but he was actually kind of glad she did now. He recognized some of their names from his classes, and from what hes seen he thought they were all pretty cool. He remembers Newt because he sat beside him in art, and he was really friendly. The only person he didn't recognize was Minho, but he was overall pretty happy since it had been two days and he already had a group of friends. He made a mental note to add Teresa to the chat and try to introduce her to Newt tomorrow before resting his head on his pillow and drifting off to sleep.


	2. real life friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // woAh this has soo many more comments than I expected /d am n s on/ thanks tho ily//

Thomas walked through the doors of WKD Secondary, he was searching for a familiar face in the overcrowded hallways. As he made his way to his locker he heard the first bell ring, signaling everyone to get to class. Sighing he put his stuff in his locker and headed to the art room. When he walked through the door he felt a body collide with his. Stumbling back, he caught sight of blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked at his newly acquainted friend. 

_Had he always been that cute?_

"Tommyboy!" Newt said with a big smile and outstretched arms, his hair falling to the side slightly. Thomas smiled wide as he started in awe at the most adorable boy in front of him. 

"Tommyboy?" another voice asked, coming up from behind Newt. Thomas instantly recognized this voice as Teresa. She had a slight smirk playing on her lips, as she looked between Thomas and Newt. 

"Oh Tommy, who's this? You wouldn't happen to be the fine lady who blessed the boy's bathroom with Tom's kik now would you?" 

"The one and only" replied Teresa while giving a slight curtsy. 

"Well for that I am eternally grateful" said Newt as walked backwards towards the desks. "So grateful in fact, that I'll let you guys sit at the cool kid table."

Teresa scoffed "you mean make your table the cool kid table right?"

Thomas followed behind them, leaning into Teresa's ear and  whispering "did you just fucking curtsy?"

"Shut up Tom" she said shoving him in the shoulder and taking a seat next to Newt. 

When the final bell the rang, the teacher cleared her throat, and began talking about today's assignment. Thomas couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying though, because Newt kept whispering, or his idea of whispering, every ten seconds. The teacher soon noticed because she spoke up "Newt can you please move beside Zart." 

"Oh no thanks I'm good" said Newt smiling up at the teacher. 

"Newt, it wasn't a question" she simply stated obviously tired of the games, as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"Bloody hell" said Newt under his breath as he gathered his stuff and gave a lingering look to Thomas. 

Just as the teacher was about to start speaking again a "Whats up Zart, my man" was heard, erupting the class into giggles. 

"Newt..." The teacher warned and death stared him until he slumped his shoulders and shut up. 

The teacher proceeded with instructions when Thomas was once again distracted, but this time by flaring arms. He glanced at Newt, shyly since he didn't want to get yelled at, and saw the boy pointing at his phone, and mouthing the word kik. Thomas got the gist and took out his phone, opening the chat. 

newtella: wh4t 4 $huck1ng r00d t34ch3r 

alphabetboy: Welcome to America, now speak English

_**alphabetboy has been removed from the chat** _

newtella: W4$ TH4T 4 R4C1$T C0MM3NT?? FR0M ALBY??

meanhoe: triggered or nah?

tom tom: Well you were kinda talking to be fair, Newt

newtella: who asked u boii

newtella: I did no such thing

tom tom: you did tho

newtella: n o p e

_**Tom tom has added lady T to the chat** _

tom tom: why did Newt get moved?

Lady T: bitch you were there

tom tom: answer me thx 

Lady T: idk talking?

tom tom: I told y0uuu

newtella: congratulations, you just triggered a Vietnam flashback  

dat brenda (o shit waddup): honestly why did I want to be added back 

Lady T: another pair of boobs? HeLLo 

tom tom: okay teresa 

dat brenda (o shit waddup): yes bby I have boobs,,,wanna see

gallyisagod: y e s

chunk: yes

newtella: show

Lady T: u m ofc

meanhoe: not rlly 

tom tom: I mean

tom tom: I won't complain

dat brenda (o shit waddup): _attached image_

newtella: thats a picture of rare pepe

dat brenda (o shit waddup): ;^)

Lady T: I'm done 

meanhoe: quality meme

tom tom: hey newts a qt

tom tom: o

tom tom: that was not me

_tom tom is typing..._

newtella: thanks boo :*

tom tom: it was TerESA 

gallyisagod: sure, jan

Lady T: :^)

meanhoe: jealous

chunk: o0000OO0oo

chunk: newtmas???

gallyisagod: thominho????

dat brenda (o shit waddup): thominewt???????????

tom tom: Im

meanhoe: its not gay if its a threeway

Lady T: you're all dudes

meanhoe: its not g a y if its a threeway  

Lady T: but you are all boys

meanhoe: ITS NOT GAY IF ITS A THREEWAY

tom tom: I'm down

newtella: o

Lady T: o

gallyisagod: o

chunk: o 

dat brenda (o shit waddup): o

meanhoe: o

tom tom: I mean wut???

_**alphabetboy has been added to the chat** _

gallyisagod: thominewt?

alphabetboy: nalby

_**aplhabetboy has been removed from the chat** _

newtella: rip

frypanistheman: WHAT DID I MISS

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //actually I have no idea where this is going //


	3. gym time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // why am I like this //

A the end of the period, Thomas, Teresa, and Newt all waited around to get their phones back from the teacher. She quickly caught on to the idea that they were texting when Newt kept shouting "you know what, fight me Tommy" from across the room, when Thomas hadn't said a word. After they got their phones from a not to happy teacher and were making their ways to their next classes, Thomas realized he had gym and had forgotten his P.E strip by his door.

"Hey, Newt do yo have an extra gym strip?"

"Sorry" said Newt "I already lent it to frypan."

"I've got one, Tom" said Teresa smiling.

"Yeah, but your tiny, do you know how that would look on me?" asked Thomas, rolling his eyes.

"What else are you gonna do?" Teresa asked.

"I'll ask the groupchat" said Thomas already opening his phone.

gallyisagod: I'm telling you guys, I could do the american ninja warrior in like 2 seconds

frypanistheman: r u dumb

tom tom: guyyys

gallyisagod: say that to my face ok

tom tom: my dudes I need help

frypanistheman: u twig

tom tom: does anyone have an extra gym strip??

gallyisagod: u wot

chunk: e w who does gym

frypanistheman: o hi thomas

frypanistheman: and no

gallyisagod: I would but I'm telling you, you do not want to smell my man scent

dat brenda (o shit waddup): gross wtf

gallyisagod: you're a chick, ofc you dont understand

dat brenda (o shit waddup): I understand that you have a gross ass bod I just dont get why you felt the need to share

newtella: the roast

gallyisagod: and your body is so great?

dat brenda (o shit waddup): come at me

gallyisagod: you literally smell like a dog

newtella: OHH OH

newtella: BRENDA HOW DO YOU FEEL

dat brenda (o shit waddup): actually kys

tom tom: soooooooo lovely conversation you guys are having but does this mean no gym strip?

Thomashastowearmygymclothes: : )))))

tom tom: >:(

newtella: ok ok now go back to roasting each other

 

Thomas sighed as he looked in the mirror inside the boys changing room. He was late already, so everyone was in the gym.

 _Maybe I should just skip_ he thought to himself staring at his reflection. 

Teresa's shorts came up high on his thighs, and her shirt just barley covering his midriff. You could see his slim figure, with his toned arms and legs, if his shirt did ride up it be exposing a flat but not exactly muscular stomach.  "Whatever" he mumbled under his breath and entered the gym.  As soon as he entered the gym he could feel all eyes on him. There was an awkward silence that filled the air, until the coach cleared his throat. 

"You must be Thomas, correct?"

"yes sir"

With that the teacher looked Tomas up and down then blew his whistle, "alright ladies, do a lap" the coach hollered, sending the boys off with groans. 

Thomas was quickly making his way to the front of the group, since running was something he was pretty good at. Although he was wishing he stayed in the back because every time he passed someone they would wolf whistle, or yell something like "nice legs!"

This just urged Thomas to run faster and soon it was only him, with the rest of the class way behind him, and only one boy a few feet in front of him. The boy had a strong build, with broad shoulders, and short black hair, as well as heavily muscled tan arms. Thomas caught up to him, wanting to see his face. The boy turned towards Thomas and almost sent him face planting. 

_he was really, really attractive_

"H-hi" said Thomas all of a sudden out of breath

"Hey dude...nice shorts" said the boy with a smirk glancing down.

"oh oh um yeah, I forgot mine and yeah my friend who let me borrow them is a girl so obviously shes smaller. I mean not saying that girls are small or anything because there are big girls. Not big as in fat, I meant tall, but its okay to be fat." Thomas felt his cheeks get redder as he rambled on. 

The Asian boy just looked at him with a slight smile for a moment, then his eyes grew a little wider, "wait are you Thomas?"

Thomas just nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth again.

The boy gave him a sly smile then raced ahead before Thomas could ask his name. 

 By the end of the period, Thomas was getting dressed in his normal clothes, when he looked up and saw the same Asian boy standing a few feet away. Thomas tried to avert his eyes to the ground, or anything else except the other boy in nothing but his underwear.  Although he couldn't stop glancing back at his muscular body, and before he knew it, they were the only ones left in the change room, and Thomas still had is shirt in is hands. He quickly put it on and when he looked up again the, the other boy was gone. 

Thomas sighed, stepping into his pants when he felt a body close and a voice whisper "do you like what you see." Thomas spun around so fast he landed on the change room floor, tangled up in his own pants. He heard a laugh fill the room, and felt his face burn up, until he swore he was sweating. He scrambled up in a failed attempt and landed on the floor. More laughs filled the room, and if Thomas wasn't so embarrassed he'd probably acknowledge that it was the most beautiful sound that's filled his ears. 

Then he saw a hand outstretched towards him, inviting him to take it and once again be level with those deep brown eyes. He took it and was soon standing rather close to the mystery boy, that already seemed to have Thomas wrapped around his finger. Thomas stuttered out a "t-thank you" and let go of his hand. 

"No problem," said the Korean boy, pulling his backpack over one of his shoulders, and started walking backwards towards the exit. "And by the way, my name is Minho" and with a wink, he disappeared. Leaving Thomas in awe, and then a sudden realization of who he was. 

_Minho as in the group chat_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // tfw when you ship every1 together //


	4. what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I apologize for the inactivity, I literally sleep all day when I get home from summer  
> school, but I haven't forgotten about this so dw //

sexybeast493: Thomas is pretty :^)

thomAss: new phone who dis?

newtmas: f i g h t  m e 

gallygetsthegals: what

Teresasasa: what

albye/myself/: whats going o n 

lesbenda: who, what?

albye/myself/: okay but what is lesbenda?

lesbenda: I.am.a.lesbean. 

albye/myself/: si nce w h en?

lesbenda: since that time in 6th grade when I was forced to kiss you in truth or dare and c r i e d

gallygetsthegals: lmaoo alby you turned a girl lesbian 

lesbenda: or gally,  maybe when you sent me that /not as impressive as you thought/ dick pic in 8th grade and I actually thre w u p

sexybeast493: tfw gally has a 4 inch puke-worthy dick

**_gallygetsthegals has left the chat_ **

newty: O MF 

newty: IM LA UG HING S O HARD RN 

tersasasa: w h a t 

newty: I REMEMBER WHEN YOU HAD TO KI S S H I M HAHA AAHA 

newty: also hun please, I knew what team you swung for since grade 1 ;)

sexybeast493: ^^^^

lesbenda: wtf newt, you're the one who dared me to kiss him

newty: o yea

newty: wh oops :)

sexybeast493: ng2l that was funny as hell

lesbenda: LeTs CHanGe ThE SUbeCT

thomAss: um, oh ok well

thomAss: Teresa is gay too 

teresasasa: tommy, whaT ThE fCUk

thomAss: I W A S CH A N G IN G T H E S U B J E C T

teresasasa: actually kys 

thomAss: im srry

panfries: wait you two aint shucking 

newtmas: hell n o, not on my watch 

sexybeast493: frypan you dumb shank, you literally asked the exact same question like 2 days ago

panfries: I what

thomAss: I thought that we've been over this 

newty: that's funny because when I first met you guys I thought you would end up as the whole star crossed lovers, who started off as besties 

newty: but its all good bc now you two,  wont eventually find out that you've actually been in love this whole time

newty: so you end up together but then like one of you cheats or something

newty: and you try to work it out, but one of you ends up dying

teresasasa: what on earth

teresasasa: How would someone even

newty: oh by like a rock defiantly

teresasasa: what

newty: you would defiantly die by like a giant rock

newty: just crushed

teresasasa: first off, I have no idea what you're saying and second of all, why would I die??

newty: bc thomas needs to end up with someone, who doesnt cheat ;)

teresasasa: um e x c us e if this was an alternate universe where I was straight and somehow Thomas could catch my eye (heaven forbid) and random rocks fell from the sky, I think you would die too

newty: o yeah? in my own world?

teresasasa: yes

newty: how would I die?

teresasasa: how about you get a nice bullet to the head :)

newty: thats really kind of you thx 

thomAss: I just wanted to say that I have no idea what is happening 

sexybeast493: have you two shanks shut up yet?

newty: you know what Minho, with an attitude like that I think that you'd get struck by lightening, and die

sexybeast493: bitch, I'd like to see that lightening try 

thomAss: I dont think that I like this alternate universe very much 

lesbenda: IM TAKING A PHYSICS TEST ATM SO ALL OF Y O U ACTUALLY SH UT UP

panfries: do you know what question 12 is? it makes no flipping sense

_**lesbenda has left the chat** _

 

 

 

 

panfries: j e e z 

sexybeast493: I really don't know how, this chat has gotten so off topic, but I still think Thomas is pretty

newtmas: SHUT YOUR HOLE

sexybeast493: who is that?

sexybeast493: is that you chuck, you little shank

newtmas: ITS TRUE LOVE

newty: thats my boy

sexybeast493: how did you get him to ship that

sexybeast493: STOP FEEDING HIM LIES 

newty: :))))

thomAss: I uh 

thomAss: I think youre pretty too

sexybeast493: ;) 

newtmas: thomas how could you?

 

_**newty has added  lesbenda and gallygetsthegals to the chat** _

newty: quick whos side are you on?

newty: Minho or mine??

gallygetsthegals: how about Me and Teresa get it on ;)

newty: THIS IS CIVIL WAR 

panfries: dude shes hella gay

gallygetsthegals: oh my shucking god

gallygetsthegals: ALLL OF  MY FRIENDS ARE GA Y

sexybeast493: well I am really gay

sexybeast493: for thomas

newty: oh its on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// Did I already say that your comments make my day bc they really do :) ily, also this is chapter is based on an actual conversation with my friends, so Im sorry if theres grammar/spelling mistakes because I kept laughing since all I could think about was my friend screaming ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GAY ///


	5. Teresa is a cockblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // woo chapter 5 here we go //

Thomas leaned on the side of Teresa's car and pulled the strings to his hood all the way, making his face barley visible. This of course was very necessary, seen as rain was pouring down on him. 

 _jeez Teresa, can you take any longer,_ he thought to himself as he watched the clock on his phone change to 3:50. They got off an hour ago, and there was no sign of Teresa, just rain in an empty parking lot. When thinking about it he lived about 20 minutes away by walking, so he really could have been home by now. In his nice warm bed, drinking hot chocolate with whipping cream, more like drinking the whipping cream straight out of the can, with a plate of hot pancakes, watching supernatural. Yeah that sounded 10x better than standing outside a locked car, drivers whereabouts unknown, signs of going home: slim. So he decided walking was his best bet. 

He was a few steps away from Teresa's car when he saw the side gym doors open and a bunch of sweaty boys walking out. He would have kept walking, but he noticed one of them was tall, tan, and muscular, Minho. And there he was looking like an idiot with his hood only letting his nose show, and standing alone in an empty parking lot, an hour after school finished. He didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly turned in circles, looking for a place to hide, then crouched behind Teresa's car.

Thomas waited a few minutes, then when he thought the coast was clear he popped up from behind the car and came to face to face with Minho, Who looked at him startled, then tilted his head to the side a bit "Thomas?"

_well, shit_

"I-uh who?'

Minho looked at him and smiled, "what are you doing out here?" Before Thomas could reply, Minho spoke up again, "waiting for someone?" he asked taking a step closer. Thomas looked at Minho and noticed the way the rain fell on face, his hair was wet and dripping and something in his eyes made Thomas breathless. Then he snapped out of it when he realized he still looked like an idiot. He quickly loosened his hood and whipped it off "I- yeah I'm waiting for Teresa, I usually get a ride home with her." Minho nodded slowly "Do you usually leave an hour after school?"

"No, not usually, I don't know why shes taking so long." Thomas said as he played with strings on his jacket. "Well if you want, I could give you a ride, Its raining kind of hard."

Thomas hesitated for a moment, Teresa wouldn't mind right. He was about to answer when he heard his name being called. Thomas spun around and saw Teresa making her way to her car. 

_ugh, now you show up_

He turned back around but saw Minho already walking to his car, turning around to wave, then changing his hand to the call me symbol and put it up to his ear. Thomas tried not to grin as he waved back. 

Then turned around to face Teresa who unlocked her car and got into the drivers side, without saying a word. "Someones in a good mood" said Thomas as he got into the passengers side. "You do realize what time it is right, why didn't you call? oh and yeah Minho was about to drive me home so-." 

"Thomas your little boy drama is not something I wanna talk about right now." "Okay whats up with you?"

"I just, I'm too upset to talk right now." Tomas heard her voice slightly crack and he started to get a little worried. "Teresa what happened? do I need to kick someones ass?"

Teresa scoffed "as If you could do any damage, and if you're willing yes, kick Jenji Kohan's ass, heaven knows I'll be writing her a very strongly worded letter."

"Teresa what?"

**spoilers

"SHE DIED THOMAS, SHES TOO PURE TO DIE."

Thomas was confused now and a little scared seen as Teresa seemed to be driving like a maniac. "Teresa slow down a bit, maybe I should drive yeah?."

"SHES DEAD AND IM SO UPSET" Teresa chocked out that last part and broke out into a sob. Thomas who was bracing himself, with one hand on the dashboard, was mentally singing "Jesus take the wheel."

"who-whos dead?"

"POUSSEY, AND IM JUST, IM JUST REALLY MAD." Teresa started crying again. "I was watching it in class today, and I got right to the part where she died, so I ran into the girls change room and watched the last episode and the whole time I though no, no she can't be dead but she is Tom."

"Are- are you talking about orange is the new black?"

"YES AND I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD DRIVE." Teresa yelled as she pulled over. "okay, okay yeesh" said Thomas as he went around the car to the drivers side.

"You're really torn up about this huh?" Teresa just nodded and sniffled. "Do you want to come over to my  house I have a rad time planned out"

**skip to Thomas's house**

* * *

 

 Thomas and Teresa were currently in Thomas's basement snuggled up in blankets on the couch, drinking coco and watching rom coms on the T.V.

"Tom don't you usually drink this stuff in winter?" 

"Yeah but its late September so."

"Winter is pretty far"

"winter is coming." said Thomas smiling. 

"you're such a nerd" said Teresa. Then both of their phones went off, distracting them from the show.

newters: guess what bitches

captain: who you calling a bitch, bitch

newters: good one gally, really I'm impressed

captain: oh shut up

fryman: whats up?

chuckerino: yeah what

newters: I have something fun planned

fryman: count me in

minheyo: what is it?

thomasthedankengine: I am doing something fun

tellytubbie: ^^^^

captain: I see you guys got those kid show themed names, thats cute

tellytubbie: I am cute, yes

newters: no this is funnner

minheyo: its *more fun* you shank

newtwers: yeah yeah

alpaca: what is it

newters: lets all camp out by the lake

captain: its pissing rain

thomasthedankengine: I dont know if Teresa is in the right state of mind

tellytubbie: Thomas shut up, everyone is upset its called the poussey riot 

newters: YOU MEAN OITNB I WASSO BLOODY MAD 

tellytubbie: I KNOW LIKE WHAT TH FCUK

newters: SHE WAS MY FAVORITE

tellytubbie: ME TOO LIKE N O NO NO

thomasthedankengine: shes going to start crying again thx

After Thomas pressed sent he felt a pillow collide with head.

alpaca: wait so you actually want to go camping

newters: yes lets make it the weekend

minheyo: okay but its raining

newters: worried you'll mess up your hair?

minheyo: no

minheyo: yes

thomasthedankengine: your hair looks nice wet 

thomasthedankengine: just an observation

itsbrendabitch: you two make me sick

itsbrendabitch: and also its gonna be really hot on sat and sun lets just go then

newters: no 

newters: its gotta be the whole bloody weekend

itsbrendabitch: you're such a diva

newters: everyone pack its gonna be dark in three hours and it takes like 30 minutes to drive there

chuckerino: I have to ask my mom

alpaca: ^^

minheyo: ^

tellytubbie:^

thomasthedankengine:^

captain:^

newters: Alright get on it

Thomas looked up from his phone and caught Teresa standing up. "So do you wanna go or not?" 

"It sounds fun to me tom."

"Well that answers that."

Thomas and Teresa had parents who really close to each other and they also owned this cooperation that was like really big or something, anyways the catch was that it was in Hawaii, so they were always there. So asking her was basically all he needed to do to confirm whether they were going or not.

"I don't want to all the way back to my house so I'm packing your clothes, as my clothes."

"sure" said Thomas "also you left some of your clothes here from a while back."

"cool, cool"

"Pack my stuff too please." said Thomas as he went back on his phone.

"Someones feeling lazy today."

"You're already standing though."

"Fine, whatever" said Teresa going upstairs. 

Leaving Thomas alone with his phone.

newters: were taking my car

newters: correction: my moms car

newters: which is a van

newters: answer me you twats

thomasthedankenfine: me and Teresa can go

"Are we going swimming?" Thomas heard Teresa yell from upstairs.

thomasthedankengine: we going swimming?

newters: ohyes

captain: its freezing

itsbrendabitch: and raining

newters: its still like 28 degrees and rain makes the water hotter so its all good. 

chuckerino: like skinny dipping?

newters: bloody hell

alpaca: chuck pls

captain: ur like 12 stop

itsbrendabitch: thats gross

minheyo: Im in

fryman: of course Minho would be down

minheyo: what are you trying to say shank

"Tommmmm?" Teresa kept yelling from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah were gonna need them" replied Thomas

thomasthedankengine: when are we going?

newters: everyone get to my house

thomasthedankengine: address?

newters: 21225 83rd st.

thomasthedankengine: dude thats like 5 minutes away

newters: so I'll see you in 5 minutes then :^)

itsbrendabitch: Ima take like 15 minutes

newters: and I'm the diva

itsbrendabitch: slim it kid

newters: feisty, I like that

itsbrendabitch: did I say 15, I'm thinking more 25 : )

newters: get over here already

minheyo: if shes taking 25 minutes then so am I.

newters: you live right beside me

minheyo: so wat

newters: I will drag ur ass out here Minho

minheyo: I'd like to see you try 

newters: Im coming over rn

minheyo: Im waiting shuckface

captain: how cute

captain: Im picking up frypan first so I'll be coming in about 10

alpaca: pick me up too

captain: okay so Im picking up frypan and alby, what about you chuck?

chuckerino: my mom said no : (

newters: linda why 

chuckerino: maybe because she hates gally, ever since y'know

newters: o yeah 

thomasthedankengine: ever since what?

newters: Dont worry about it 

thomasthedankengine: but I wanna know

minheyo: you really don't 

captain: I'm not sorry

Teresa came down stairs with two duffel bags in her hands, "shall we get going?"

"Yeah replied Thomas, "Newts house is close enough to walk, I just need to lock up."

Teresa nodded as she put on her shoes. 

thomasthedankengine: me and teresa are going now, see you in a bit

thomasthedankengine: h e l lo?

newters: sorry I was kicking minhos ass

minheyo: he was not 

newters: but ur at my house now so 

minheyo: only because you're annoying and it was the only way to shut your shuck mouth

newters: whatever you say big boy :^)

thomasthedankengine: oh nice, I'll see you guys soon

minheyo: yes you will :)

newters: haHa hA shut up Minho

itsbrendabitch: it better not be like this the whole weekend I stg

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //lmaooo I swear this book actually has a plot// also I'm still not over oitnb like who do those writers think they are


	6. camping- night one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // im updating so soon wow (mainly because that last chapter was rubbish)//

The drive to the campsite was squishy, since the van was full of equipment and people. Newt was driving and Gally wanted to have shotgun but Minho said no way that was happening, so now Gally sat in the back with Teresa and Brenda, and Thomas was in the middle of Alby and Frypan in the middle row. And Chuck was still in his room, probably sulking that nobody was on kik for him to talk to. 

They were about 5 minutes away from the campsite, when chasing waterfalls by TLC came on the radio, and Brenda went crazy, telling everyone to turn it up. Not long after that everyone in the van was singing along at the top their lungs, and dancing with their arms way over their heads. Newt kept bobbing his head along to the music and belting out the chorus, well Minho had his window rolled down and he was halfway leaning out of it, singing out at random cars that went by, earning a few honks. Unexpectedly Gally killed it with the rapping part, and everyone cheered when it was over and laughed until Teresa was wiping tears out of her eyes.  

When Newt pulled into the campsite Thomas and Teresa were amazed by the view, the campsite was woody clearing by the lakeside, and it looked like a perfect place to spend the weekend, the only downside was the rain still falling gently on the ground. Newt quickly parked the car then jumped out ripping his t-shirt off. He pranced around like that for a few seconds before dragging Minho out of the car as well, and practically tore his clothes off. 

"Newt, don't you dare" said Minho, but was too late as Newt flung him and MInho into the water. Everyone laughed until they realized they were next. Gally already had Alby over his shoulder and they were headed for the water.  Thomas thought it was the perfect time to hide behind the van. He watched as Brenda, Teresa, and Frypan all jumped in together and couldn't help but smile. Before it was always him and Teresa, it got lonely a lot, but now here they were with a whole group of friends, it made Thomas happy. He decided to pick up everyone's shirts and pants they left strewn on the ground so they didn't get too wet. He also found a tarp in the trunk and put it over the fire pit, so they could start one later on. 

He was about to get started on the tents, when he felt a pair of wet arms wrap around his waist. "Woah, hey c'mon, put me down" he called out but it was useless, it was obvious that he was heading straight to the water. He landed with a splash causing Teresa into a fit of giggles, as she shielded her face. He quickly rushed to the surface, since the water was way colder than he had expected it to be, like so much more colder. He looked up at Minho before he jumped in as well, when he resurfaced he said "sorry, I was missing you."

Thomas replied by splashing him, then he turned to Newt and said "water will be warmer my ass!" Newt laughed then said "you'll get used to it."

Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled, despite the rain, and freezing water, and the fact that nothing was set up, this was still a great moment. 

 

 

 

it was getting late now and you could see the last of the sun slowly disappearing behind the trees. Newt decided to get out of the water and set up the tents. Newt said he'd bring three tents, which everyone desperately tried telling him would not be enough for eight people, but he told them it would be fine.  

"We will just have to get nice and cozy" he said, suggestively winking at Minho, who just rolled his eyes. 

Thomas was dunking Teresa underwater, when Newt told Gally to go make a fire, well he unpacked a few things. The rain had eased up a little and was drizzling lightly over everything and was barley noticeable. 

Thomas decided to get out and help Newt with unpacking since he was the only one who seemed to be doing any work. He grabbed a towel from the backseat and wrapped it around himself, then found his way next to Newt. 

"Do you need help with anything?" 

"Oh hey, Tommy, and yeah I just finished getting out the lawn chairs could you get that cooler out of the trunk?"

"Alright" replied Thomas and peered into the trunk, there he saw 4 diffrenet coolers, one was grey, one was black, one was blue, and one was red. "Hey Newt, which cooler do you want me to bring out?" Thomas called to Newt.

"The red one." replied Newt as he placed the lawn chairs around the fire Gally had made. 

Thomas looked back into the trunk, the red one was one of the smaller coolers, he easily carried it out and placed it next to the chairs. "What about the tent-" Tomas began but was soon cut off by Newt hollering for everyone to get out of the water. 

Once everyone was settled in their desired seats around the fire, Newt stood up an said "ladies and gentlemen I have a rather great announcement, the context of this cooler here before me, have been prepared with great care by none other than me. I have named it "night one" and why don't we all have a look inside."

Thomas raised his eyebrows slightly as he leaned forward and peered into cooler,  _oh_ was all he thought.

"Finally" he heard Minho mutter beside him, Gally hooted well Brenda cheered and picked up a bag of red cups. 

Inside "night one" was a mix of all the liquor Thomas had never tasted. He read some of he labels and so far he saw rum, and beer, as well as a few coke cans thrown in. 

Thomas watched as newt passed around everyone's drinks, he looked at Teresa who just shrugged her shoulders and took a cup from Brenda, then put it to her lips.

"Teresa!" Thomas said as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her a little ways from the group. 

"Teresa we've never drunk before" Thomas said in a hushed whisper. 

"Lighten up, Thomas, its not like were driving home, were staying here the whole weekend and besides I trust them."

Thomas bit on his bottom lip, "It's not that I don't trust them, its just that what if something bad happens?"

"I think you worry too much" Teresa said, "and besides its not like they're forcing us to drink."

"So you'll stay sober with me then?" Thomas asked.

Teresa just tilted her head back laughing, "No, I think I'm gonna live a little."

As she walked away, Thomas saw Newt approach him. "Is there something wrong, Tommy?" 

"No-no its- I'm fine." said Thomas smiling.

"Are ya sure?" asked Newt who looked genuinely concerned. 

"Well, its just that I've never really drunk before" said Thomas nervously. Newt looked surprised but then he smiled softly, "If its your first time I'll fix you up a light rum and coke, yeah?"

Thomas thought about it for a second then slowly nodded.

_I guess I'll lighten up_

* * *

 

45 minutes later and it was basically a shit show, Gally was wrestling with Minho, and were getting filthy on the wet ground. Teresa and Brenda were off somewhere doing god knows what, and Alby and Frypan were currently trying to make the worlds largest s'more having a tally of two near death experiences so far. The sun had gone down but the moon was shining brightly in the sky, giving off all the light they needed. The rain hadn't stopped and actually got harder than before. 

Thomas had drunken a little more than he had expected and was lazily humming to No Scrubs and twirling around, he looked out into the open water and thought  _How pretty_

He also thought how he should go for a swim, then he took off his shirt and was still in his swimming trunks, so he stumbled into the water and started floating on his back. He saw a rock in the distance and decided that, that would be a nice thing to swim too. He looked up at the night sky in awe and wondered about the many planets their were and how aliens most defiantly existed. He reached the rock sooner than he thought, or maybe he was traveling faster than time. Yeah, he thought, that seemed to be the only logical explanation. Once he got to the rock he heard someone call is name behind him, but he was preoccupied with something hanging off the rock. He picked it up and saw that it was another pair of swim trunks. He giggled as he picked them up in his hand and turned around to the voice that was calling his name. 

He saw that it was Newt and he was swimming closer "Bloody hell Tommy, where do you think you're running off too?"

"This pretty rock.." said Thomas as he giggled some more. Newt giggled too then he leaned in a little "what have you got in your hands there?" Newt asked, then he saw clearly and his eyes went a little wide. 

Thomas just tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"Oh, I see how it is Tommy, and I think I'll join you."

Thomas was confused as he watched Newt struggle in the water with something then lifted another pair of swimming trunks out of the water. Thomas looked at the ones in his hand, and then the pair in Newts hand,  _where did he get those?_

He was about to ask, when the sudden realization hit him and he felt his face go red, and he tried his best to suppress from laughing. "Oh Newt.." 

"Oh Tommy", said Newt suggestively swimming closer. Thomas backed onto the rock, and couldn't stop from laughing "Newt wait, I think you think that-"

"You're really cute right now? Because I do" said Newt getting even closer to Thomas.

Thomas giggled then said "I'm really...not naked."

Newt stopped about an inch away from Thomas's face then raised an eyebrow "what?"

Then Thomas and Newt were both stunned to see an inflatable raft with Gally and Frypan on it, making absurd siren noises, coming straight for them. Before they knew it they were being lifted onto the raft and heard the words "Captain Gally here, to protect those in need, I just savefhrd yoour lifffe" with quite a slurred speech. Thomas erupted into a fit of giggles because beside him was a rather shocked, and naked Newt. Gally proceeded on with his speech. 

"Just call me, bheep me, if ya need meh, anywhere I'll be there, I'm Cap'n-NEWT WHY ARE THOU SO EXPOSED!"

Newt quickly scrambled to get his shorts on well Frypan fell out of the raft from laughing so hard and Gally made wee-ooo noises at the top of his lungs and hollered

"WE GOT A 3-14 ON THE SAFETY RAFT, WEEE-OOO, THAT IS A CODE 3-1-4 PUBLIC INDECENCY, THE PERPETRATOR HAS: A FANCY ACCENT, BLONDE HAIR , AND GAY"

Thomas was laughing so hard he had trouble helping frypan back on the raft, and he could here Newt saying "bloody shut it" and "I think we'll have a code 187 if you keep it up."

Once Gally was sure everyone within 10 miles knew Newt was naked he stopped shouting and made their way back to land. Once they got there Teresa, Brenda, ALby, and Minho were all waiting for them with amused, but confused look on their faces. Gally wasted no time on filling them in, and soon everyone (except newt) were rolling on the ground laughing and wheezing. They all settled down though when they heard a low rumbling, and flashes fill the sky. "bloody great, now there's a lightening storm."

"Pretty" said Thomas pointing at the sky, but Teresa grabbed his hand "honey no."

Then Minho spoke up "Newt where did you put those shuck tents, I've been looking for them everywhere."

"Uhhh in the trunk, and defiantly not in a pile in my garage."

"Newt!" said Minho just as another crack of lightening shot through the sky. 

"I'm sorry guys I just remembered now, but tomorrow I'll go home and get them."

Teresa sighed heavily "Where do we sleep now?"

"I don't know..under the tarp?" as  Newt said this loud thunder could be heard from every direction and the rain began pouring down on the eight teenagers. "Or in the van," said Newt "yeah lets go in the van."

Soon everyone was huddled in the van. Gally had the drivers seat, and Frypan had shotgun, Teresa and Brenda shared the middle row, While Newt and Alby shared the back, which left Thomas and Minho in the trunk, it was mostly cleared out except for the cooler filled with food, which limited the room they had. 

"Well..this is cozy right?" said Newt, and in return got a bunch of groans and sighs. "It sounds pretty though" said Thomas smiling, obviously still buzzed. Minho smiled and turned to him saying "you're a light weight aren't you?"

"I weigh 140 pounds" said Thomas happily. Minho chuckled then said "that's cute Thomas."

Then Albys voice could be heard, "guys I feel bad for Chuck, I mean he's probably lonely." 

"Maybe we should text him?" said Newt looking in the glove department for everybody's phones.

"Whizzer idea, how exactly do we do that without wifi hmm?" said Teresa.

"Well said newt all matter-of-fact "me moms got a hot spot set up in the van."

"Pass out our phones then" said Alby excitedly. (He's a happy drunk)

After everyone got their phones they quickly opened them up and started typing away.

salamander: chuck hello?

Minno: hey bb

Breebee: chuck I just wantd 2 say ily sah much

tellytubbie: ily2more

chuckie: um wut

frypie: YOU WERE ALWAAYS THERE F PR ME AND THAT MEANS AL OT 

gman: pls never forget 

gman: that you shine brighter than the suns

minno: you mean stars?

tommo: ur pretty

chuckie: you guys are drunk aren't you?

E=mc^2: drunkk on luv 4 u

chuckie: yeah, you guys are drunk

breebee: u mean more 3 me than all the grains of sand on the becahes in every galaxy

chuckie: never heard that one before

chuckie: never wanna hear it again

salamander: im srry gally was a bad boy and now linda hates him ;(

salamander: ;9

salamander: :)

salamander:: ( LE T M E F R O WN

gman: O Im the b boy?

gman: thats fresh cumin from u

E=mc^2: im not sure thats the right term

gman: u were the 1 swimming naked with the fishes

chuckie: YOU GUYS SAID YOU WERENT GOING TO BE SKINNY DIPPING!!!111!!11

tommo: only newtnewty was

salamander: I wut

frypie: he was

minno: tru

salamander: only bc I thought tommy  was naked as heck

breebee: we r all beside each other but not saying a sound

breebee: I fear the day that technology will surpass our human interaction. The world will have a generation of idiots.

E=mc^2: no1cares @bread

breebee: ??????

E=mc^2: @brenda

breebee: wow thx 

salamander: I JIST REALISED THAT TOM AND MINHOEEEES NAMES KIN D A M A TC H HOW DARE U

minno: : ))))

tommo: *giggles*

tellytubbie: what the hell did you just type

frypie: boiiii, nooo

breebee: *cringes*

chuckie: that was appalling 

gman: rawr XD

salamander: its time to stop

gman: nuzzles

E=mc^2: burn it

tommo: waht did 1 do?/ :(

minno: nothing bby ur drunk

tommo: bby

breebee: get a rooooom

chuckie: triggered

salamander: you come to my camping trip

salamander: you drink my booze

salamander: you sleep in my van

salamander: and this is how you repay me?

salamander: anD oN ThE dAy oF mY daUgHTerS WeddInG!?

E=mc^2: who here is happy to be here?

E=mc^2: bc you guys mean so much to me rn and I will never forget you and ily so much and I never wanna leave 

gman: go home ur drunk ^

minno: I think we'll do a lot more than sleep ifyouknowwhatimean

breebee: ur sick

chuckie: heloo my name is trIGGERED

tellytubbie: be careful hes a virgin

tommo: Teresa ur dead to me

gman: OH MY GO D

salamander: thats it

salamnder: Im coming back there

E=mc^2: dude c'mon ur stepping like all over me

E=mc^2: I guess its tru when they say luv hurts 

 

"Ow, dude watch it" said Alby as Newt made his way over him and rolled into the trunk, landing on top of Thomas and Minho. They both grunted but scooted over to make more room for everyone. Newt decided to snuggle up right in the middle of them. "This way we can all sleep peacefully, without certain *cough manwhores cough* dirtying up my moms van" said Newt smiling and turning to face Thomas. 

"It won't be dirty unless you have a black light" said Minho huffing. 

A chorus of "eww" and "really Minho?" and "you're disgusting" could be heard throughout the van, making Minho smirk as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // this took me like all day to write whoops //


	7. morning chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // hola amigos I just got back from vacation so this update took a while whoops anyways this chapter is dedicated to @anthemofthespacenerds comment because it was rlly cute and nice and made me smile and because I kept thinking of what to reply but I am horrible at any kind of interactions ya feel? //

chuck(norris): yO

chuck(norris): guys guys wake up

chuck(norris): well and girls

chuck(norris): i mean girl 

chuck(norris): brenda you aint no lady 

salamander: what do you want its bloody early

chuck(norris): its like 12 stfu

breebee: i heard you were talking shit 

breebee: and didn't think

breebee: that i would

breebee: hear it

E=mc^2: its too early for this shit

frypie: ^

chuck(norris) _ **:**_ itS LITERALLY 12 

gman: don't yell I think i have a hangover

chuck(norris):  r u dumb

chuck(norris): or

chuck(norris): r u dumb?

gman: hey thats a trick question >:(

chuck(norris): o h m godd

salamander: 2 be fair it was a trick question

chuck(norris): goodbye

minno: someones not an early bird 

chuck(norris):  **it is the afternoon**

breebee: and my thighs are the size of the moon

salamander: hunny no

gman: i think u mean eyes dumbass 

breebee: okay first of all

breebee: fcuk you

tellytubbie: wOw its early 

 

_**chuck(norris) has left the chat** _

frypie: gud job 

E=mc^2: 10/10

salamander: rlly nice going teresa

gman: you really out did yourself this time

minno: *clapping emojis*

tellytubbie: w h a t d i d i d o

breebee: you triggered chuckie

breebee: which is not friken hard might I add

_**chuck(norris) has been added to the chat by  tellytubbie** _

tellytubbie: im really sorry

tellytubbie: I'll never mention the time near your sensitive ears again

tellytubbie: how ever can I repay you

chuck(norris): well idk

chuck(norris): maybe

chuck(norris): a k iss>

tellytubbie: u wot

salamander: HaA

breebee: I am

breebee: disgusted

gman: nice one m8

minno: thats cute chuck

tommo: what in the world

tommo: why are you guys awake already?

tommo: its so early I havent even had time  to change my kik name

chuck(norris): OHmYGOfdDef

breebee: chuck ur too weak to be chuck norris

breebee: you cant even handle the fact that its hella early

chuck(norris): and you wonder why I hate you

salamander: dont you have a mega crush on her tho chuck?

salamnder: I mean what

minno: o

frypie: O O H OH

gman: EXPOSED

E=mc^2: d d d amn

breebee: ;)

breebee: who doesnt

chuck(norris): i hATE YOU ALL

tommo: nice

tellytubbie: yikes

tombomb: there we go 

tombomb: Ive officially started my day

minoh: okay

alberta: minho u didnt even try

minoh: oh my bad

minoh: I forgot that I have to make sure my kik name is creative enough for alby 

minoh: whos kik name is just a province

minoh: next time maybe I'll try harder like idk Manitoba 

galileoletmego: the disrespect

breezy: sassmaster

siggy: y i k e s

tellytubbie: wh o i s siggy?

siggy: aka frypan

siggy: my real name is sigmund

tellytubbie: n o way

minoh: you didnt change your name teresa, alby might hunt you down

alberta: ohmygod im sorry minho

tombomb: Teresa hasnt it been like that for like 3 days 

breezy: I'm pretty sure thats a sin

terezinha: lets all simmer down

tombomb: alright whos touching me

new town: bby we've been cuddling all night

tombomb: oh 

minoh: >:(

as Thomas read that he felt himself blush  and then felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him away from Newt who was leaned up right against him. He heard Newt whine at that, and felt him reach over and slap Minho on the shoulder. Minho just let out a growl as he pulled Thomas even closer. Thomas was now pressed against Minho's neck and his hand was resting on his abdomen, he could feel his abs through his shirt and _goddamn_

Then Newt spoke up "Minhooooo that was so mean"

Thomas felt something in his head pound when Newt spoke _why was it so loud?_

then he heard Teresa somewhere groan and say "that was so loud"

Then Brenda chuckled and said "are green-beans got a hangover, thats cute"

At this point Thomas nuzzled his face more into Minho's neck, a desperate attempt too try and drain away the sound of the world around him. He was never drinking again. Or so he thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // WHY IS THIS SO BA D I M CRY I N G //


	8. camping - night two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // its currently midnight and Im I thought what a perfect time to update plus I have yogurt covered pretzels so lifes good // oh and this chapter is dedicated to Author_in_silver_ink's comment because I think it really defies me as a human (and also this book ofc)

The day had started out kind of slow, since Teresa and Thomas were noobs and got hangovers. Alby and Brenda had decided to keep Newt company while he picked up the tents for everyone. The van was nice, but it got really hot and rather squishy with so many teenagers sleeping in it. 

Minho, Thomas, Frypan, and Teresa were all sitting on lawn chairs around the fire pit, since there wasn't much else to do. The weather had cleared up nicely and the sun was shining down on them from the sky. Thomas sat on his chair with Minho on his left and Gally who was trying to flirt effortlessly with Teresa beside him, who was barely paying attention. Frypan was sitting next to Minho but decided to get up and make everyone something to eat.

Thomas was quite for a bit, but noticed Minho staring at him out of the corner of is eye. He smirked and then looked at Minho who didn't look away but instead played with his bottom lip with his upper teeth. 

Thomas was about to speak up when Minho spoke before him "do you wanna go for a jog?" Thomas looked at him bewildered before he opened his mouth again " I mean, you know get out of here" he spoke that last part suggestively, which made Thomas's stomach flutter. 

"Or we could stay here and listen to Gally's cheesy one liners and watch his cringey bicep flexes."

Thomas quickly shook his head no and stood up "God if I have to hear him use his straight pick up lines on a lesbian one more time, I might shoot myself." Minho grinned and got up and taking his hand and leading him to a trail in the woods near the camp site. Calling back to the others over his shoulder, telling them they were going for a "jog." Thomas could hear a wolf whistle from Frypan, and Teresa yelling "THOMAS IF YOU COME BACK AND IN A MONTH FROM NOW WE FIND OUT YOUR PREGNANT I'M GOING TO BE REALLY, REALLY PROUD!"

He just rolled his eyes as he followed Minho for a few more feet, to a small clearing. He gulped looking at the  muscular boy in front of him,  _did he really agree to this? I've never done anything like this before. will it hurt?_ These thoughts flooded his brain as he became more, and more nervous, just as Minho was making his way closer to him he decided to close his eyes. It seemed to be taking forever for his lips to reach his, so he opened his eyes, and instead of soft lips coming his way he saw Minho touching his toes.

_what the shuck_

"You're supposed to always stretch before you go for a run, might damage something."

Thomas's eyes grew a little wider and he didn't know what to say because he was thrown off guard.

"w-what?"

"C'mon Thomas, lets go."

_was he serious right now?_

Thomas just watched as Minho broke out into a jog before him, and flushed furiously as he remembered what he thought was going to happen. Then quickly regained his composure and followed after the dark haired boy already way in front of him.

* * *

 50 minutes later Thomas and Minho returned to the group with rustled hair and sweat dripping off them. Alby, Newt, and Brenda had returned and were setting up the last tent. When Thomas and Minho got closer, the whole group looked up at them. 

"Wow, you lasted long for your first time" said Teresa who actually looked impressed. 

Minho smirked and grabbed Thomas's waist, pulling him close. "He was so goood for me" he cooed. Gally made a sort of gagging noise and Brenda scrunched up her nose, "information we didn't need to know" she said. Then Newt made his way over. 

"I for one, am very disappointed you couldn't keep it in your pants at least till I got back." Thomas squirmed under Minhos grip "I uh, we-" but was cutt of by Newt again. 

"You must have great stamina, tommy, I certainly never lasted that long with Minho." 

Minho laughed as everyone made disgusted sounds and Frypan said "can we talk about something other then yall nasty's sex life."

Thomas who's cheeks were burning, quickly said "If you count running as sex, cause that's all we did." 

"He's just so pure" said Brenda smilling at Teresa. 

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time to change that with night two." said Newt as he winked suggestively and batted his eyelashes at Thomas. 

"Am I really the only one who just heard Newt admit that he's slept with Minho" said Teresa looking around. 

"Obviously" said Gally.

"Really that's old news" said frypan

"Ha what's new" said Brenda

"I'm shocked" said Minho

"Yeah, but not anymore I don't think" said Alby looking over at Newt. 

There were a few snickers, and Frypan said "maybe one day" while nudging Alby, who's face was almost as red as Thomas's. 

Newt looked at Alby and blew him a kiss and continued on with setting up the last tent. 

Leaving Thomas in Minhos arms wondering if this night was going to be as eventful as the last. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually dont know why you read this


	9. The night of regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // sorry this took so long folks  
> -10 points to me//

The world was dizzy, that's the only way Thomas could describe it. Was it because he was spinning? Maybe. But it could have been the stars that flickered in his eyes and the loud music that could be heard in every direction. Either way Thomas felt amazing. He stopped spinning to regain composure and look at his surroundings. 

Gally had taken his shirt off and was standing on a tree stump. He seemed to be saying some sort of speech about America. Wait was that the independence day speech? It most certainly was and Gally was very into it. Even when he lost balance and landed on the ground he kept on going. "THIS IS OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY"

Teresa was watching him in a fit of giggles, and clutching on to Brenda. Who was stumbling around like she was under the jelly legs jinx. This of course was actually dancing. Newt and Frypan where apparently playing "strip beer pong." Minho had said he was pretty sure that's not a thing when they had started. That defiantly didn't stop them. Frypan was wearing a shirt, boxers, and one sock, while watching Newt intently, shaking his head now and then to regain his focus. Newt was wearing jeans that rode low on his hips, exposing the Calvin Klein signature band. And nothing else. He had his lip in his teeth and concentration on his face as he tossed the ping pong ball. It landed not even close to the hood of the van they were playing on, instead hit Fryapn in the forehead. 

Alby was currently dropping rocks into the water and laughing hysterically at the "plopping" noise. Or was he crying? Thomas wasn't so sure. 

Then he heard a raspy and slightly slurred voice behind him. 

"Looking for someone?"

Thomas quickly spun around a squealed "Minnyy" and put his arms around Minhos neck, with the help of his tippy toes. Minho flashed a smile at him, but it was a smile that Thomas wasn't used to. It showed his top teeth, and small indents formed on his cheeks. 

"No way" Thomas thought "Minho has dimples." He looked at Minho witha such awe, that Minho had to look away, his face flushed and hot. He had to quickly do something because this was outrageous. Minho did not blush. Especially not at boys like Thomas, so obviously sub with his adorable eyes, and messy hair, and his fumbling of words when he was nervous - which was all the time. Yeah boys like that did  _not_ make Minho blush. 

"Dance with me Thomas" said Minho quickly taking back his cool exterior. Thomas nodded and his face grew red. Making Minho smirk. Minho nearly fell twice but whenever he caught himself, he looked at Thomas with a big grin and said "Im not as think as you drunk I am." 

Then the music from Brendas phone seemed to grow louder. And the world got dizzer. Minhos hands were everywhere. And Thomas found himself closing his eyes and sinking to a place where it was just Minho and him alone. At one point Thomas needed more so he closed all space between them and woahh. He was now what the kids called "grinding" with fricken Minho. 

The world was defiantly at its dizziest. Albys laughter was now shrieks of joy as him and frypan were tackiling each other to the ground. Gally was closer to Brenda and Teresa as the three talked in hushed giggles and whispers. Occasionally bumping heads from how close they were all sitting. The empty shot glasses lay strewn across the floor, making company with the vodka, gin, and whiskey bottles. 

Then blond hair and thick accent came to the scene. "You guys are having a bloody dance party, and didn't invit me?" Before Thomas had the time to say anything, Newts body was close, he had made his way inbetween Thomas and Minho. He know was facing Thomas with his back pressed hard against Minho. Thomas took a small step back and hia eyes widened with what he was witnessing. Minhos hands were running along Newts abdomen and thighs, with his mouth biting down on the space where his neck meets his shoulders. Newt had his head titled back and one hand on the back of Minhos head, the other on top of Minhos hand. Thomas watched, he wasn't even upset cause dang this is fricken hot. He felt his pants get tighter, something he would have been ashamed of if he was sober. But those drinks must have done something to his head cause his feet stayed in place, and his eyes just grew wider. 

"Minho, we.forgot about Tommyboy" said Newt eventually and smirked. When Minho didn't stop sucking on his neck, Newt hit him in the chest with the back of his hand. Minho looked up in a state of "where am I and what dimension is this?" but quickly regained his composure and found Thomas's eyes. 

Before he knew it Thomas was being pulled closer and became part of the touching body's and neck kisses. Unknowing that certain time frames and feelings would be forgotten in a couple of hours. Thomas danced if you can even call what they were doing dancing, and not shucking standing up with clothes on. Whichever ever one it was he kept up even after his legs told his brain "you better chill out or were gonna fricken collapse mate."

Then when his view was interrupted by random black patches even though  he couldn't remember closing his eyes, he stopped. He heard Minhos voice in his ear say "lets take this to the van." And before he was walking, Newt was dragging him along. 

He looked at everyone else as he stumbled by them. Frypan and Alby were hugging and crying on the ground, they're shirts had been sacrificed for the cause of laying in the dirt, buried in their feelings. Thomas heard the sobbing words "I" and "never" and "hurt" and "again." probably refereeing to their previous activity of wrestling.

Thomas"s eyes scanned to the group of chairs and he almost lost his footing and fell. "Easy there Tommy."

Thomas saw Brenda and Gally making out which was all fine and dandy, but then they stopped and Brenda turned to make out with Teresa, who was sitting on Gally. And holy shuck they were gonna regret that later. Thomas couldn't find the words for "Teresa what the Fuck" so instead whispered fuck in her direction in which Newt replied with "in a  minute." 

Thomas was pushed against something hard, probably the door to the van. And had his shirt magically removed. Newt who already didn't have a shirt wasted no time in getting rid of his pants and was left in underwear that really wasn't hiding anything. Minho was still fully clothed, making Thomas upset. "Take this..... Just off" he said as he struggled with Minhos shirt and ended up riping it. Horrified Thomas hid his face, as Minho chuckled and Newt laughed out "he ripped your..bloody shirt."

"Don't worry it wouldn't be the first time its happened" said Minho and held Thomas's chin. He moved it so Thomas was staring at him, then his face was getting closer and Thomas came to the realization that he's never actually kissed Minho before. It seemed like he has, and was trying to remember through the thick cloud of fog that was his brain right now.

Their lips were almost touching when a blazing light appeared and Thomas heard "Allienns!" being screamed by Brenda. Everything moved all at once, Thomas heard splashes as he guessed was from people who seeked refuge in the water. He heard crashing of glass and the thumps of people falling over. Minho was gone so quick, Thomas was sure his sonic boom was the reason he was now knocked to the ground. 

Newt was attempting to climb a tree, his pants unbuttoned and around his ankles. Thomas covered his eyes, shielding them ftom the bright light. He attempted to stand back up, which was not achieved on the first try. 

Finally his eyes were adjusted and he was on his feet. He peered at the headlights giving off the white glow. He saw a Woman and a smaller shilloutte beside her. 

She stared with her mouth hanging open and furrowed brows. Thomas who really didn't know what to do just stared back with a blank expression. Then decided to say the first thing that popped in his brain.

"This is private property."

"Uh no, it's not" she spoke with a confused but equally authoritative voice.

"Oh... Yeah... That's true" replied Thomas and peered closer at the smaller moving shilloutte. 

"Thomas is Newt okay?" this was defiantly the voice of a fourteen year old boy he knew. Chuck was in view now and looking behind Thomas with a concerned face. 

Thomas looked back to at Newt, who gave up trying to climb the tree but became upset that it didn't work and was kicking the tree and hitting with another tree. 

"Bloody thing, you'll be sorry you didn't let me climb you.."

Thomas turned back around at Chuck and what he assumed was his mother. "Oh" was the only word Thomas was able to say as his brain was as jumbled as tangled headphones. Chucks Mom was not impressed, but Chuck quickly began speaking. 

"Okay well, bye mom thanks for dropping me off see you tomorrow."

"Not so fast, you told me they wouldn't be drinking." 

Thomas quickily stepped in "not to worry m'lady we haven't drinked a drop of the sin juice." the look Thomas received from Chucks mom made him feel like she was auditioning for the office. Thomas was confused by this, he had used fancy impressive words like "m'lady" and "sin." 

"Yeah see mom, bye" Chuck said, whilst slowly pushing his mom towards the car. 

"Then what's all these bottles on the ground?" 

"It's the season" said Thomas who waa having trouble remembering what he was doing 5 seconds ago. 

"The season for what?" said Chucks Mom looking bewildered. 

"Uh, sin juice trees...the bottles fall off.. and just fall down like apples, it's nature really."

Chuck face Palmed and shook his head. Well his Mother stared at Thomas in silence. 

"So, you guys are all drunk is what your telling me." 

Thomas began to nod but quickly changed to shaking his head vigorously. Then heads started popping out of now where, 3 in the water, 2 huddled behind a tree, and Newt strolled up with his pants finally on properly. 

"Chuckie!!, and the beautiful Linda, how are you dear." Thomas saw Linda's eyes soften when she saw Newt. "Oh hello Newt, Im fine, I just came to drop Chuck here off for the night but Im not so sure about this environment." 

"Not to worry Linda, I can take care of Chuck here, you see I was meaning to care of Thomas who insisted on bringing all his parents alcohol." He let out a chicken and continued when Thomas looked at him quizzicaly, and wondered how he could forget that he brought and drank all that alcohol. 

"I see" said Linda coldly and gave a stern look to Thomas, who smiled and waved stupidly. "Well I guess Chuck can stay then.."

She was handing a gleeful Chuck a bag when there we're splashes, and a body emerged from the lake. 

"Aayyyyy lmao where the hottie alien chickas at? I think they're ready for captain gally."

Gally was stumbling towards them with open arms, Then abruptly stopped when he saw who the "aliens" were. "Linda..." he whispered.

 Chucks mom's face was turning and became more horrified. "NO" she said "nonono you said he went home already chuck!" she was shouting and stared shoving a pleading Chuck back into the car. "No, no God no, get In tHE CAR!" Linda was frantic now and practically drove off with her door still open. 

"Linda wait" Gally called out and started to run behind the car while water bottles and garbage were being thrown at him from the drivers seat. 

"Well I do enjoy seeing Linda, a lovely lady that one."

Thomas was trying to comprehend what happened but felt as if it was a dream, his legs were too weak for him now. 

"I think I'll have a little nap.." said Thomas as he sat on the ground and began to curl up in a ball. 

"Tommy c'mon on the ground?"

He was about to reassure Newt it was only a nap but as his eyes closed his brain seemed to shut down at the same time, and he passed out, leaving Newt to Chase after Gally so he doesn't get himself killed in these bloody woods. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// hahahah I don't knwo what this chapter is and I don't know how many chapters this fic should have  
> 10? 15? 20? Who knows man I don't even know if people still read this but if you do thanks dudes <3//


	10. After party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigo s  
> I know you're probably wondering what was that last chapter it didn't even make sense, were you high when you wrote it like whhhatt???  
> Let me just say that  
>  yes I wasn't  
> 

mamanewt: it's been three bloody days

Mamanewt: let's just talk about it

Who'sbrenda??: no way stop

Meeno: was it that bad?

Whosbrenda??: okay first of all you FRICKEN RAN AWAY AND MISSED ALL THE BADNESS 

meeno: SOMEONE SCREAMED ALIENS

meeno: BITCH WHY WOULDN'T I RUN

mamanewt: see this is good we're talking about it

Whosbrenda??: ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhutup

manlygally: you know I enjoyed it

toomas: I don't remember it

Meeno: hA noob

Tereesespeanutbuttercups: I wish I didn't remember 

Manlygally: ;) you lady's sure seemed to be enjoying my company

Imsofry(pan): y i k e s

Alberto: ohmygofd I almost forgot

Whosbrenda??:  i wilL F I gHT

tereesespeanutbuttercups: o no

mamanewt: yeah that was a shocker

mamanewt: I was shocked 

Meeno: didn't you guys all make out together

Meeno: I hope you like aids

Whosbrenda??: that is really rich coming from you 

Imsofly(pan): she's got a point, they werent the only ones who thought good things must come in threes

Alberto: or fours

Alberto: sometimes good things come in fours like tires..or even people

Alberto: you never know, there could be someone rlly cool out there who wants to be part of the trio but maybe is kinda shy and can't just say what they want so instead they watch on the sidelines just dreaming about the day

Imsofry(pan): woah taylor swift is that you?

mamanewt: bloodyhell

Meeno: omggg Im a huge fan of yours Mrs swift

_**Alberto has left the chat** _

toomas: minho you're so mean

Toomas: its kinda hot

Tereesespeanutbuttercups: oh m y God what happened to my innocent bff 

Tereesespeanutbuttercups: he was once a good kid

tereesespeanutbuttercups: WE USED TO BE GOOD KIDS

Whosbrenda??: o g e e z

Manlygally: now ur a real bad girl

Manlygally: you need to be taught a lesson

Whosbrenda??: O G E E Z

meeno: I would mind teaching Thomas a thing or two

Mamanewt: well, there's obviously some tension going on here between certain peeps

Mamanewt: maybe it would be best if we all

Manlygally: had an orgy??

Manlygally: you know just to release the tension

Mamanewt: no 

Mamanewt: i was not going to say that

Mamanewt: good guess tho buddy

Toomas: Teresa im rlly disappointed in you

Whosbrenda??: Thomas to be fair you took all the hot ones

Meeno: ;^)

Mamanewt: aw omg that's so sweet

Imsofry(pan): all around me are familiar places

Imsofry(pan): worn out

Imsofry(pan): faces

Tereesespeanutbuttercups: frypan sober me would take you over Gally any day

Manlygally: i love how youre playing hard to get

Tereesespeanutbuttercups: im not, hey Brenda do you want me

Whosbrenda??: baby I got you

Mamanewt: lightly toasted

Meeno: ha ha HaA

Toomas: Teresa wOw

Imsofry(pan): if you guys keep roasting each other there's gonna be nothing but ashes left

Chuckie: you know isn't that how it all ends anyways? We just waste our lives away until the inevitable death of ashes comes leaving nothing but short lived memory s of who we were. 

Meeno: where the FUCk did you come ftom

Mamanewt: what the bloody hell

Imsofry(pan): ok that was really depressing

Whosbrenda??: here we have chuck, king of being dramatic

Toomas: I bet its just a phase 

Chuckie: IT'S NOT JUST A PHASE

tereesespeanutbuttercups: tell that to year six me, she said the same thing

Manlygally: poor Linda, she gotta deal with you

Chuckie: NO 

chuckie: NO O YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY MOM 

Toomas: oh

Whosbrenda??: oh

Mamanewt: o

Imsofry(pan): oh man

Manlygally: cmon I need to just explain myself

Chucki e: no no no

Chuckie: from now on we ask or talk about my mom and gally

Tereesespeanutbuttercups: kinda wanna ask what happened with chucks mom and Gally

Toomas: ^^

Chuckie: you're all dead to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil filler chapter for you


	11. AUTHOUR NOTE

oh my god Ive been logged out of this account for so fucken long and the email a new password thing didnt work so I was like well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
But then tonight I found an old journal with a bunch of old passwords and it turns out its was creampieguy99 all along

I dont even know what that means but I know its sexual probably and 15 year old me thought it was hilarious   
Anywhoo wow you guys still read this thats crazy man i tried reading this and I wanted to bleach my eyes

This is just to say that I got back in, so maybe ill make few little changes or maybbe ill update since the death cure came out recently so its all relevant again (side note: that movie was like a loose interpretation of the book cmon directors)   
So yeaaah im re reading tmr and maybe thatll spark my once deep love for shipping all the charcters 

Stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this trash ily


End file.
